


Uninvited Guest

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Ritual, kylo ren is dirty and smells bad, non-graphic boot care, painkillers and tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: After being injured on a mission, Kylo wakes up in Hux's quarters and watches him clean boots.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 158





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Незваный гость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321963) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Written in 2016-ish for a long-forgotten Tumblr prompt, possibly also based on an old thread about First Order boot culture. If you remember the prompt or the thread, let me know!
> 
> I periodically re-read and re-write this, but for all the super-great boot kink places this story could go, the short and somewhat soft version always seems to work better. I eventually want to move my (very few) shorts and fills from Tumblr to AO3, but I figured I'd start with one I never posted.

One of the most reliable constants in Kylo’s life was the uncomfortable, ugly furniture in every room of the First Order. He’d apparently been shot in some horrific way very recently, and his head and body were wracked with pain. He couldn’t remember being shot, if he'd been in a battle, or why he may have been battling. But he knew the rock-hard cushions of the couch below his back, and recognized the hideous shade of blue that filled his vision when he opened his eyes.

He blinked, trying to take in something other than the offensive furniture and the pain. His thoughts remained stubbornly fuzzy and disorganized. He must have been dosed with painkiller. Possibly heavily. Probably tranquilizers, too. He could recall the sharp pain of the impacting high-caliber blaster bolt, of being knocked to the dusty ground, the vague sense of the heat and sweat and blurry orange impressions of the mountainside on… where had he been? 

His hand went to his side. His shirt was gone, and he twitched as he brushed the bandages over his ribs. They were thick, and there were a lot of them. He didn’t particularly want to remember how that had happened. He rolled his head to the side, wincing at his painfully tight neck and shoulder muscles.

He saw Hux, seated with his back to Kylo on the low stair that led down to the door of Hux’s quarters. Kylo had always hated the completely unnecessary entryways on these ships. When he was younger, he’d been to planets where you had to remove footwear before going indoors, no matter if the building was public or private. It had always annoyed him, but it had been rare in Republic space. In the Order, it was normal and expected, probably part of their brainwashing. All the berths Kylo had ever seen on First Order ships had a small entryway where, as far as he knew, every member of the First Order removed their boots before stepping into their quarters. The custom was ten times more annoying on a star destroyer, where there was nothing to track into the living spaces.

He watched Hux’s back silently as his arms and shoulders shifted and rolled beneath his tight-fitting gray undershirt, suspenders down around his waist. Kylo’s view was blocked, but he’d been over often enough to know that Hux compulsively cleaned and polished his boots every day. Without his high jacket collar, Kylo could see the short hair of Hux's shaved hairline and the pale nape of his neck. Kylo stared, appreciating the view of Hux's back far more than the sight of the dirty boots he was cleaning. 

He’d discovered Hux’s boot-polishing habit when he'd woken alone in Hux's quarters one night after particularly rigorous sex. He’d barely been able to haul himself out of the bed, so he’d been incredulous and cruel when he’d found Hux cleaning his boots in the nude. Hux had been completely unfazed by Kylo's taunts, and had told him to leave if he was too immature to watch him clean. He’d had no shame about the situation - cleaning his boots naked in the middle of the night, after rough sex, and with someone sleeping in his bed. It should have been something to hold over him, but Hux had made Kylo feel absurd for questioning it.

After that first time, Hux had begun to clean his boots in front of Kylo more regularly, not bothering to wait until after the drinking, or the sex. Having to take his boots off to get into Hux’s quarters had been annoying enough, particularly since Kylo usually only came over if they were seconds away from fucking over the nearest horizontal surface. He hadn’t taken it well when Hux had begun to insist on stopping to clean his boots, too. Hux had always invited Kylo to leave if he didn’t like it. And of course Kylo never left. Annoyingly, the sex was always worth it.

Kylo thought about saying something now, throwing out one of the old impatient insults. He swallowed, and found that his mouth was dry and numb. His gaze landed on a glass of water on a low table next to the couch, and he downed it gratefully, sitting up and leaning back in a more comfortable position.

The room was silent except for the _swish_ of the brush Hux was using. Kylo watched as Hux set one boot aside and grabbed the other, hands in the thin gloves he kept with the polishing kit. His back was straight, his neck bent in concentration. Kylo watched the line of his shoulders as the polishing continued.

Kylo couldn’t remember how he’d gotten to the room today. It was entirely possible he’d come here himself. He hated solitude after battles, especially after he’d been injured. If he was alone, the worst parts of the battle would repeat endlessly through his thoughts. Meditation never worked to calm him down, and distracting himself with other people was the only thing that stopped it. Hux was, incidentally, the only other person he spoke to.

He couldn’t help but notice the boots of the other officers and troopers after he’d discovered Hux’s habit. They were always in impeccable condition, brushed to a smooth and perfect shine that seemed near-impossible. He’d never thought much about it before. He always wore his own completely ragged, with no maintenance whatsoever.

His gaze dropped to the perfectly shined boot that Hux had already done. From there, Kylo glanced around the rest of the room, trying to piece the day together. Aside from the bandages around his waist and chest, he was wearing only pants and socks. His tunic wasn’t nearby, nor were his cowl, gloves or helmet. His lightsaber was on the table next to the water glass, close enough for him to reach. He always slept with his weapon nearby, had done so even before the betrayal by his uncle. Seeing it there was a comfort.

Just as he was certain to find his lightsaber nearby, he knew his boots wouldn't be. He didn't know if he’d taken them off and undressed himself, or if someone else had done it for him. Had it happened in Medical? Here, in Hux’s quarters? 

He closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the stillness of the moment. He couldn’t remember, and it didn’t matter. The anxiety, anger, and adrenaline from the battle were spent, and he was reluctant to dredge up the Dark again. 

So he thought of nothing. Time passed. Eventually, he opened his eyes. Had he slept? He wasn’t sure.

He saw that Hux was on the last boot. Some time must have passed. Several minutes.

“Hux.” The single syllable came out low and scratchy.

He saw Hux’s shoulders twitch, and Kylo smiled lazily. He’d startled him.

“Ren. You’ve proven difficult to kill once again.” Hux turned slightly, his profile just visible over his shoulder. "You nearly bled out on the field. They're growing a new kidney for you."

“Mmm.” Hux was probably exaggerating the injury. He'd remember almost dying, wouldn't he? Or at least being treated for something like that. Kylo thought about asking Hux how he’d gotten to the room, but decided not to. The answer would embarrass one of them, and he didn’t want it to be him.

“Cleaning the vacuum of space off your boots again?”

“I am putting the proper care into my appearance and the way I present myself to others, yes.” Hux turned back and began hastily brushing again, his right elbow moving more rapidly than before.

Kylo closed his eyes. “I overheard two of the troopers talking in the transport today, on the way down.” He remembered the conversation. Even through the painkillers and tranquilizers and whatever else had happened to him. 

“You run a tight legion, Ren. Very disciplined.”

It made them less jittery. But Hux knew that. “JU-0784 was telling ST-1865 that she was proud to go into battle with her boots looking so nice.” It had been a guerrilla squadron, dressed to blend in. Camouflage, weapons, survival packs, and black synth-leather boots.

With his eyes still closed, Kylo heard Hux's brushing stop. “I told you it was important,” Hux replied, after a long pause.

“I didn’t think it was. So I asked her. Why did it matter what her boots looked like? They were just going to get ruined again. No one would notice. She didn’t answer me, but YU-0348 did.”

Kylo paused, waiting for Hux to interrupt him before he said the rest of it. Hux had to know what was coming.

But Hux didn’t stop it, so Kylo continued. “He told me that JU-0784 hadn’t done her own boots. That she was… complimenting ST-1865 for doing it for her. That it was a tradition for lovers to care for each other’s boots, in the First Order army, and the Imperials before that.”

He cracked an eye. Hux’s posture was unchanged. He still had Kylo’s last boot in his hands. Soon after he’d learned that Hux could not sleep without cleaning his boots, Kylo had begun waking up to find his own boots cleaned and shined whenever he slept over. 

He’d never caught Hux doing it before. He’d always managed it while Kylo slept. Kylo closed his eyes again.

“I asked him why. He said it shows everyone else that your partner is well-cared for.”

Hux said nothing. Kylo smirked, and hoped Hux was looking at him. He heard the creaking of the floor as Hux stood, the small sounds of Hux putting away his supplies, his soft footsteps across the floor, stopping at the couch. The sharp smell of the polish on Hux made Kylo frown. He opened his eyes to see Hux glowering over him, his arms crossed, his suspenders still hanging down from the waist of his pants, the gray undershirt clinging to his chest. His hair had come slightly undone from its severe style, and several strands of it framed his face.

“You are aware that your boots are disgusting?”

“I had no idea you were pining, General. Did you want me to polish your boots all this time?”

The tips of Hux’s ears turned red, and Kylo closed his eyes, still smirking. 

“I would be satisfied with an occasional change of socks, you disgusting monster.” He heard Hux walk away, towards the bedroom. “I sent the rest of your clothes to the incinerator. Take a shower, Ren. You stink.”


End file.
